Talk:Round One/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151026025009
.........................So, I literally just finished watching the episode, and here are my thoughts (sorry if it's a tad long XP): 1) OMG, Ruby development + touching Mother-daughter moment + continuity of Red trailer + foreshadow of Ruby's potential(?) + Zwei! at the beginning of the episode?! I approve!!!!! X) 2) Am I one of the few people who didn't find 'R.W.B.Y.' and 'Ruby' confusing? 3) Taiyang's 2D model is pretty cool, though his shorts kinda threw me off, but then again, I don't know the guy. 4) Amity colosseum looks cool. I'll elaborate on that on another comment. 5) The Professor/Doctor Oobleck joke does not get old. Also did his eyes change from brown to bright blue, or was it always a sort of pale/dark blue and RT decided to brighten his eye color. If the former, was this an intentional change, or somehow a somewhat minor inconsistency 6) You know, when I saw the rough version of the fight, particularly the part between when Yang got hit by Arslan and was slowly, almost dizzly getting up, that, to me, implied that either Yang was nerfed since *cough**cough* semblance, or Arslan was legitamitely more stronger than Yang. But fortunately, Yang's stumbling was due to her trying to her balance on ice, so yeah, I'm glad there consistent with the fight scenes. 7) I was also worried that Bolin and (especially) Nadir was going to be portrayed as oblivious and incompotent male fighters when they were shown knocking each other over in the incomplete fight scene, but fortunately, again, they are shown to be decently compotent, and the stumbling was from Weiss' glyph. I'm also glad of this. 8) Nice finish with what I call 'Bumblebee 2.0 XP' to a decent, if not great fight scene. Monty would be proud. 9) More hints of Father-daughter issues between Weiss and Mr.Schnee. Wonder if we'll see him this Volume? I mean, who knows, right? 10) Emerald pickpocketting gag is fun, at least for me (I kinda wish I could pickpocket as good as Emerald or Roman, just for fun and teasing, of course, not for actually stealing purposes). 11) So for those of you curious about Cinder's 4th team member, we finally met her, and it's....................well it's the green-eyed goth girl, but....................it's Neo in disguise................that honestly caught me off guard. I mean, I'm aware of her abilities/semblance involve illusions and eye color change, but I only thought that her eye colors were limited to white, brown and pink. While that is interesting, and I'm happy that Neo is part of the Team and Tournament (and we may also get to hear her VA), that tease was unfair, especially when the trailer lied when the camera zoomed in on diguised-Neo's face, her eyes were still green, but in the actual episode, when the camera zoomed in at her, her irises changed color. Not fair, Rooster Teeth. XC lol 12) So Mercury sniffing boots: An act, or actually his hobby. To be fair, In Volume 2, he was shown to be good in conversing with Emerald, Cinder and Roman, so the 'introverted' part might be an act, but that doesn't mean Mercury can't be social and be weird, too. Either way, I'm expecting some fanfics about that. lol 13) So Freezer Burn (Weiss x Yang) and Mercury and Emerald (can't remember, or think of ship names for them XP) are moving to the doubles round, and for a while, it has been teased that Yang and Mercury will face off, and Weiss will fight Emerald in both V2 and V3 intros. Coincidence? I think not! 14) Shopkeep actually seems more detailed, as does other characters this Volume. 15) I like the fact that Blake is having some cute, funny moments. Her expression are just as adorable as always. To some, Blake is being funny for the sake of it, bringing her off character, while to others like me, I see Blake as just finally able to open up to her friends, willing to ask for help, and not needing to be too serious, and worrying too much about the villians plot, especially since they stopped their plans in V2 EP12, or so they believed. With the White Fangpushed back, and Roman in military custody, Blake has a good reason to loosen up. Obviously she's not making up some wise-crack jokes or naything like that. She simply talking more with her friend, and isn't too high-strung and conflicted as before, while showing some vulnerability, along with very adorable moments like the bowl of fish moment, her surprised/concerned look when Reese fallen on her butt on ice, which is showing off her development over the past 2 volumes while still staying in character as the calm, book-loving, semi-sheltered, righteous, cat-eared herione that we know and love. 16) Neath Oum is doing a bang up job as Ren's voice. I've instantly gotten used to it. Obviously, Neath voice is lower than how Monty would hav Ren sound like, but the tone of his voice matches Ren's personality fairly well. Though I swear to God, if someone geniunely dares to asks why Ren's voice sounds weird, I'm gonna freak out. XP lol 17) So Nora being Nora, making fun of Jaune and.....................wait................did Nora just say "..., Ren and I have no parents,..."?! Was that a dark joke, is that Ren and Nora's legitamite situation?! 0_0 Still worried, either way, really! 18) Team LCFR (lucifer/lose-ifer) as in the morning star? Sorry, terrible joke. -_- But Nora's freak out was hilarious, though. lol...........................Still worried about that "no parents" comment, though! 19) Cinder: 'Oh come, now. Even if you know how a story ends. That doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Me: "THANK YOU! Though I doubt everyone would get that! XC" lol Btw, love Cinder's student casual disguise outfit. 20) Team BRN(Z/S), huh? Their appearance and weapons have a good balance of generic and interesting, which I like. And that's all that comes to mind. Thank for anyone that read most, if not all of my comment. I hope to hear your replies about my comment or just the episode. I'll be making a comment about the epsiode's animation, aesthetics, pacing, development and consistency (world, character, plot/story), etc. later. Oh, btw, call me 'AL.' ^_^ - AL